


Sexting

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd and Soul are having a little...special time. When Maka calls, things get just a little bit harder for Soul. Can he keep it secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, perversion, cursing, yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SE.

"Talk"

_'Think'_

-Maka's actions-

-"Maka talking"-

:"Maka talking with Soul on Soul's side of phone":

* * *

 

Kidd groans and thrusts in again. "God, Soul...so tight..."

Soul whimpers, barely able to hold himself up. He lightly naws on his bottom lip. Even though Kidd said the _same damn thing_ every time, it still had the same effect on him. He sighs and pushes back, releasing his lip to grind his teeth together and stifle a moan of appreciation. Kidd grins against his back, gripping his hips to pull him back more so he could move deeper.

Soul slumps a little bit, twisting his hips and pushing back. Kidd makes a gurgling sound before ramming back in. "Kidd!" The Shinigami grins against his ear. "Yes Soul?" Soul pants and growls, pushing back. Just when Kidd changes his grip, Soul's cellphone rings. He groans, nearly slipping and falling. Kidd sighs into his ear. "Ignore it." Soul nods and pushes back. Kidd pulls him back and continues thrusting, nibbling his ear and moving to his throat.

Once again, the phone rings. Unfortunately, Kidd's mouth had attached itself to the junction of his shoulder and neck while one hand played with his new-ish nipple ring. Soul was too busy moaning and focusing on staying upright to listen to his phone.

On the third ring -which just _had_ to be when Kidd brushed his upper-thigh- Soul growls and huffs. Ignoring Kidd's disappointed groan, he signals for the Reaper to pause while he answers his phone. Luckily, it was close-by; Kidd wouldn't let him go far.

He growls as he flips it open. "Yeah?"

:"Soul? Where are you?":

Soul pales, clenching the tousled sheets beneath them. Maka? _Now? **Why!**_

"H-Hey, Maka! How are you?" he chuckles nervously. Kidd shifts behind him, eager for the call to end so they can continue. Soul's fine trembling and barely-clenching muscles were _really_ testing his control right now.

-Maka's brow twitches. Soul was hiding something, and she'd find out. "Where. Are. You? Its your turn to make dinner tonight."-

Soul swats -and misses- at Kidd. "I'm at Kidd's. I..might be staying the night. Could you fix your own? Or order out? You know where my money is or can put it on my tab.."

-Maka sighs, rolling her eyes. This was becoming a bit routine... Oh well. When Soul leaves her his money, she takes advantage. "Sure. But don't expect left overs. Any fish and Blair will probably eat it.-

:You know how she is with fish, Soul.": Soul smiles at her warning tone. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm sure that Kidd'll feed me." He sends Kidd a _'right?'_ look and Kidd grins perversely. Soul shudders and faces forwards again. He can hear Maka sigh and imagines her shrugging. He nearly grins, but then Kidd shifts and he gasps.

-Maka furrows her brows. "You alright?"-

Soul sends a warning glance back at Kidd. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anything else?" Kidd smiles and hides his face in Soul's shoulder.

-Maka thinks for a moment, knowing that saying 'no' wouldn't get her anywhere. "Yes, actually, there is."-

Souls holds back a groan, rolling his eyes. "What?"

:"When will you get home?":

Soul bites his lip. Kidd was pressing a kiss under his ear, so he heard the question. _"Never."_ he whispers seductively into Soul's ear. Soul shudders, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He unconsciously presses back.

-Maka calls his name, sounding worried. Did she just hear a breathy moan?-

Soul opens his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. "I-I don't know, Maka. Maybe in a day, maybe tomorrow?" He turns to glare at Kidd, who tugs gently on his nipple ring with a smug smirk. He presses soft kisses to Soul's shoulder and trails them down his back. Soul fights his normal reaction. _'Damn it Kidd. You_ know _that romantic bullshit turns me on...'_

:"Soul?": She sounded even more worried now.

Soul moves the phone away while whining, low and needy, in the back of his throat. Once his panting returns to a somewhat normal state, he presses the phone to his ear once more. "What?"

-Maka bites her lip. She glances over everything in the living room before spotting her book. She smirks.-

:"Did you finish your homework yet?":

Soul shivers, relaxing into Kidd's grip. He thinks back, remembering with a blush that, yes, he had, _in fact_ , been doing his homework. ...before Kidd had snuck up on him and started molesting him. "No-Not yet. Nearly done though." Kidd licks the shell of his ear and he shudders, clenching his jaw to keep from gasping. "Any-thing else?"

-His unusual stuttering doesn't escape her notice, but she pushes it aside for now. She mentally rushes, trying to think of something to keep him on the phone. "Movie?"-

Soul furrows his brows, pushing back to meet Kidd's slow thrust. "What?" His voice is a little husky and breathless, but he ignores it.

-Maka bites her lip nervously.-

:"Would you like me to rent a movie for when you _do_ come back?":

 _'Don't say 'come' Maka, please! Not when I'm on the phone with you!'_ he thinks, sinking a little more towards the bed. He exhales in a puff. "Sure. Why not?" He desperately hopes she doesn't need anything else.

:"What would you like?":

Soul could cry. Especially since Kidd -who loved challenges of any kind- had decided to turn this into a challenge. He'd become more bold, planting kisses, licks, and bites wherever he could reach. One hand wondered while the other remained on his hip. "Got a list?"

:"Yeah, hold on.": Soul could hear a flurry of noise, foggy mind unable to make out anything other than Kidd's slow, but steady, thrusts and Kidd's voice whispering such _awfully dirty splendid_ things into his skin and ear. Soul takes a chance and moans, pushing back to force Kidd back inside him faster. Maka suddenly calls in his ear, listing off titles. Soul rightfully didn't _give_ two shits what she picked for him. As long as he could hang up...

Kidd shifts inside him and Soul shoves back, a soft exclamation of "There!" pulled from his parted lips. Maka pauses on the other side. :"Paranormal?": Soul swallows a groan and mutters an agreement. :"Alright then. If you say so.":

-Maka bites her lip, blushing lightly. Was she really about to do this? Another breathy sound echoes over the line, barely audible. Yes. Yes she was.-

:"Can I talk to Kidd?":

Soul pauses, mind clearing some. Maka talk to Kidd? Why? Soul shrugs, deciding that he doesn't really care. He twists slightly and hands the phone to Kidd, who releases Soul's nipple ring in order to grab it. Once his hand is empty, he drops it to the bed, leaning down more so that he remains in a slant. Kidd's pulse quickens and he has to gulp, thrusting just a little faster. "Yeah?" his voice is thick, but his eyes remain glued to Soul's twitching muscles.

-Maka smiles, fighting her embarrassment over what she's about to ask. "What do you think your doing with my partner?"-

Kidd freezes, mere inches from being balls deep inside the Scythe. Soul whines in disappointment, nudging his hips back; Kidd's tight grip prevented him from doing more. Kidd twitches and slides in the last few inches, pulling Soul up and pressing a palm to the center of his chest. He settles against his back, knowing perfectly well that he was close enough to Soul's prostate to tease him, but not enough for Soul to get the pleasure he was looking for. "What do you mean?"

-Maka smirks, picking up a book and flipping through it.-

Soul clenches the sheets under him harder, biting his bottom lip. Kidd was twitching his hips and shifting behind him. _'If that bastard doesn't do_ something _soon...'_ he thinks angrily, listening to Maka's voice over the phone. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but that was quickly pushed from his mind when Kidd pulled partially out and pushed back in. He forces his arms to support his weight, knowing that Kidd's grip kept his knees from giving out. He nearly misses Kidd's reply. "Now why would you think that?"

-Maka snorts, looking through another book. "Don't play dumb Kidd. If you two were... _*ahem*_ busy, you could have told me that instead of making me listen."-

Kidd had leaned over to latch onto Soul's shoulder, so they both heard. Soul freezes, exhaling in a rush. Kidd remains still, unsure of how to respond. He decides on a dead-panned smart-ass remark. "...would you rather watch?"

-Maka's eye twitches but she remains other-wise unaffected.-

Soul, on the other hand, whips his head around to glare at his lover. Smirking, he pulls away. When Kidd turns confused eyes on him, he clenches around him and shoves back. Kidd has to fight the sound boiling in his throat, promising revenge on Soul. He wraps an arm around the others hips, holding him still while he grinds, slowly, into him.

-Maka smirks, having a pretty good idea of what Soul had done, judging from Kidd's grunt. "So when can I expect him back?"-

Soul huffs at the way she makes him sound like some pet; but Kidd's grinding keeps him from being too angry. Kidd sits up slightly, moving so that Soul could no longer hear his Meister. He places his free hand on Soul's back, trailing it over smooth muscles before moving around to trace his scar. Soul pales once Kidd starts to slowly pull out while his hand steadily moved lower. _'He wouldn't do that...right? Not on the phone with Maka!'_ He completely misses Kidd's answer.

-Maka raises her brows. "Oh really? Well then. I'll leave him to you then. Just make sure he goes to school alright?" She sighs. "Bye Kidd. Tell Soul I said bye, ok?"-

Kidd grins back, muttering something along the same lines. "I think Soul would like to say it back, right Soul?" he smirks down at the rapidly paling scythe. Soul shakes his head, knowing better than to try to bury his face in the sheets. Kidd ignores him and presses the phone to his ear. Soul sighs, hoping that his lover wouldn't decide to do anything too... strange... in the meantime. "Goodbye MAKA!"

-Maka blinks and holds the phone out, Soul's shout still ringing in her ears. She mutters back and ends the call, rubbing her ear.-

Soul heard the phone go dead but couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact the Kidd had just fisted him at the same time that he'd pounded straight into his prostate. After a moment, Kidd tosses the phone to the side and grabs both of Soul's hips tightly. He continues to thrust harshly, holding Soul in place. Said Scythe squirms and whimpers beneath them, trying to push back but failing. "Did you like that Soul? Screaming your partner's name right before she ended the call? Such a bad scythe..." he latches onto Soul's neck. When Soul moans his name, he smirks. "Shall we continue then?" Soul shouts his name and tries to push back.

Ah, the joys of a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, but feel free to inform me of any problems, etc. Originally, I was gonna have Maka stay completely unaware of what was happening while Soul was forced to stay quiet. But, apparently, Maka wants it to be known that she's a pervert. And for anyone who had trouble 'getting it', it was doggy...now that I think about it, it kinda fits Soul's thought of Maka making him sound like a pet.


End file.
